Small Squall
by kooritenshi
Summary: Squall is SMALL!!!!!!!!!! [my brother wrote this]


[][1]

**Find This:**

[][2]

* [Back 2 Archive][3]
* [Back 2 Main Page][4]

# Small Squall

  
  


**  
Squall battled Ultimecia fiercely. Using the LionHeart Rage Thingy, (Farrah- see?) he slashed viciously toward Ultimecia. A cloud of dust churned up as he yelled an raged. Then, he charged toward her and slashed with all his might. There was a scream........   
  
When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Squall. Ultimecia laughed and said, "I hope you learn from this lesson." Author's Note: * is Squall's thoughts.   
  
*Where am I? How did everything get so big all of a sudden?*   
Author's Note: Squall is now 1 inch tall.   
Squall starts crying. "I want my mommy!" he sobs. Squall stops crying when he realizes that he could now see how other people's private lives were like......   
  
Five hours, twenty-three minutes, forty-nine seconds later...... Squall reavhes the door of Seifer's room.   


Inside...... 

  
"Muahahahaha!" Seifer's voice booms. "I now have the complete set of Rinoa's lingerie! Oh yea, and my personal favorite--her skimpy red thong is mine now!"   
Author's Note: Seifer likes stealing Rinoa's lingerie as a hobby.   
  
"I HAVE to try these on NOW!"   
Author's Note: Seifer's other hobby is trying on Rinoa's lingerie.   
  
"Oooo...that's a tight fit, ahh...it feels nice..."   
Author's Note: Seifer is perverted.   
"Yea, that's better." He rubs himself several times in the *bushy area.*   
Author's Note: This guy needs help.   
  
"Hm... I wonder where Squall is today. Guess I'll check." He presses the intercom to Squall's room and whispers in a sexy voice, "How are you today, baby?"   
*So that's who's been whispering to me all these nights. Ugh, sick, and I thought it was Rinoa!*   
Author's Note: Seifer needs a life.   
  
Seifer started to prance around in Rinoa's red thong and a D-cup sized lacy black bra.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Quistis walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her beloved Seifer prancing around. "How could you do this! I thought we had something special between us, but now I guess I was wrong!" Quistis stalked out of the room and slammed the door.   
  
Squall flew across the room with the force of the wind. He crashed into some rumpled panty hose and is saved from serious harm. Seifer lay in bed crying his heart out.   
  
Author's Note: Seifer has cried for 2 days already.   


Zell's room... 

  
Selphie- "So, like, what did you want to talk about?"   
  
Zell- "Well, you know, um...uh...do you have a boyfriend yet?"   
  
Selphie- "Ewwie! YOU wanna be ****my** boyfriend?! I'm just joking. No, I don't have a boyfriend."   
  
Zell- "Umm...do you wanna go out with me?"   
Selphie- "Sure, why not? Where do you wanna go?"   
  
Zell- "The beach! No...Fisherman's Horizon! No...Deling City! No...Dollet! No..."   
Author's Note: Zell continues naming places for half an hour.   
  
Selphie- "You wanna just hang out at the cafeteria?"   
  
Zell- "Yay!!!!! Whoop-de-do!" Zell does his "cool" boxing moves for a while. *This guy has to be the most pathetic guy I ever saw, except for Seifer. Action's gone now. Guess I'll go to Irvine's room.*   


In Irvine's room... 

Irvine is not there. 

  
Squall- "Fine then, I'll go to the cafeteria."   
  
Quistis spots Seifer. SsLlAaPp!! Seifer soars nine feet in the air and gets stuck in "The Doughnut Hole" sign.   
Author's Note: The **O** part   
  
Squall falls from the shockwaves of the slap and gets back up.   
  
Irvine- "You know, Rinoa, I really think we should get to know eachother better. I really like you. Do you wanna go out with me?"   
  
Squall is enraged. He runs over to Irvine and kicks him with all his might. Irvine doesn't notice and accidentally knocks Squall over while shifting his feet. Squall ties Irvine's shoelaces together. Rinoa starts to walk away, saying, "I'm already with Squall. I won't cheat on him." Irvine- No, don't go!" He starts to follow, then trips. He grabs hold of something to stop his fall.   
Author's Note: This just happens to be Rinoa's short shorts.   
  
Rinoa screams and kicks Irvine.   
Author's Note: Rinoa doesn't have anything underneath because Seifer stole it all.   
  
As Irvine sails in the air, Rinoa yells, "You little pervert! I'm never going to talk with you again!" She runs back to her room.   
Author's Note: What a streaker!   
  
Irvine lands on top of Seifer in the doughnut hole. Seifer, who had just nearly managed to get out, is now hopelessly stuck in the hole, with Irvine's butt mashing into his face.   
  
Irvine struggled, squishing Seifer's face with his ass even more. Seifer struggled to get away. Squall, meanwhile, was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the huge shadow over him. Suddenly, a huge hand grabbed Squall and a voice boomed, "Haha, I finally found you!" 

Part II 

  
Selphie- "Yay!!! I found a Squall action figure!"   
  
Squall- "Hey, Selphie, put me down!"   
Selphie was so surprised that she dropped Squall.   
  
Squall- "Aaiieeee!!!"   
  
Squall screamed as he fell to the floor.   
  
Squall- "Oooff!"   
  
Selphie- "Oops, sorry, Squall. How'd you get like this?"   
  
Squall moaned and groaned as he lay there on the floor. He lay there, panting and breathing hard. He writhed and rolled around.   
  
Selphie- "Awww...poor Squall. I'll give you to Rinoa."   
  
Meanwhile, Irvine managed to wriggle out of the soughnut hole.   
  
Irvine- "I really enjoyed that experience with you, Seifer."   
  
Seifer- "Ach, blech, hack, cough."   
  
Seifer barfs and continues barfing for the next hour or so. Irvine runs to Selphie.   
Irvine- "Hi Selphie!!!"   
  
Selphie- "Ahh!!! Get away from me, you freak!"   
  
Selphie starts running away. Irvine snatches Squall and runs off to his room.   
Irvine- "Hey there, Squall. You know, I've been wanting a chance like this for a long time, but I've never really gotten the chance until now!"   
  
Squall- "Help me!!! Ahhh!!! I'm too young for this! No, please don't! Please...no...!!!"   
  
Farrah-- poor squall...   
  
Squall whips out his miniature gunblade and stabs Irvine. He starts falling to the ground--again.   
  
Squall- "Aaiieeee!!!"   
  
He hits the ground and runs to Rinoa's room. Just before going in, he is kidnapped by someone.   
  
It is......Irvine! Squall grovels and pleads with Irvine while Irvine whispers sexy words to him. An hour later, Irvine is finished with Squall. Squall cries and runs to Rinoa's room.   
Farrah: This is Part III, near the ending, with 3 alternate (different) epilogues, one written by Yall, one written by Yasha, and another by a 9-year old I know…   


Inside Rinoa's Room…… 

  
Rinoa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Squall climbed up the treacherous "cliff" finding hand and footholds in the drawers. Squall raced onto Rinoa's face. Rinoa absently slapped the itching sensation. Squall dodged away just in time, falling into Rinoa's mouth. "Aahhh!!!" he screamed.   
  
He wondered how it would feel like if he were accidentally swallowed. "Help!!!" he shrieked. Rinoa woke up and felt something in her mouth. She leaned over the side of the bed and spat it out, propelling the tiny Squall five feet away. "Eeekkk!!!" Squall screamed.   
Author's Note: Squall screams a lot.   
  
Rinoa saw a tiny Squall on the floor, battered and bruised. "Squall?!" she asked incredulously.   
  
"Yea?" Squall croaked.   
  
Rinoa leapt out of bed, dimly aware that she was not wearing anything. Squall thought he was hallucinating when he saw Rinoa naked and bending over him. A second later, Rinoa had a blanket around herself and was gingerly tending to Squall's wounds.   
Squall explained that Irvine had examined Squall's body and liked it a lot. For an hour, Irvine had sung, "You are my everything!" in a very off-tune "voice." Then, Irvine explained that he was a gay molester and proceeded to do indescribable things to Squall. Luckily, Squall had escaped to Rinoa's room and was saved "by an angel (Rinoa)."   
Overcome by the sweet sincerity in Squall's words, Rinoa bent down and kissed him.   
Meanwhile, Zell is with Selphie at the cafeteria. Zell has managed to overcome his dumbass side and is acting very smoothly. Zell trips over a 1-inch pickle on the floor, falling on his face.   
Author's Note: Well, some things never change.   
  
Selphie sends him to the hospital and stays with him until he heals.   
Author's Note: Aww…how sweet. (only its supposed to be the other way around)   
  
Seifer finally got out of the doughnut hole and gathered up his entire collection of Rinoa's undergarments. He presented it to Rinoa and said, "Rinoa, I'm so sorry. I was the one who was stealing your clothes."   
  
Rinoa said, "Oh, that's a;right. That helped me and Squall be closer."   
  
Seifer smiled a secret smile and said, "Oh by the way, I like that red thong of yours and the lacy black bra."   
Author's Note: Seifer kept those as souvenirs.   
  
Rinoa was confused. "What? Oh, those weren't mine. I borrowed them from Quistis to attract to attract Squall more. Hehe." Squall murmured, "You don't need anything more to make you more attractive, baby."   
Author's Note: Seifer is in deep @#!*   
  
Seifer went to Quistis' room and knocked the door. He heard a faint muffled scream inside. Alarmed, he kicked the door open. Inside, he saw Ircine kissing Quistis, who was tied with a jumprope.   
  
Seifer was inflamed with rage. He lops off Irvine's head with a single slice of his No Mercy thingy-majiggy. He unties Quistis and asks, "Are you ok?" Quistis groaned and said, "Yea, I guess. Sorry about kicking you into the Doughnut hole earlier." "It's ok," Seifer said, "Let's just kiss and make up. And forget about all that has happened, ok?" "Ok," Quistis murmured as she kissed him deeply.   
  
Epilogue: Squall was returned to his original size by a potion Dr. Kadowaki made for him. Squall and Rinoa are happily together now. Zell and Selphie make a great pair and are happy with eachother. Selphie still has to rescue Zell all the time. Quistis and Seifer no longer have any arguments. Seifer is **very **honest with Quistis, telling her things that she doesn't want to know sometimes, "You know, Quistis, I like Squall's legs. They are so smooth, curvy, and sexy." Quistis slapped him and he was stuck in the Doughnut hole again. Irvine's head was crazy-glued to the Doughnut hole as a reminder of his shame and mess-up-ness forever. 

The End 

2nd Epilogue By my 9-year old friend…he's slightly crazy because of my brother…   
  
Just as Squall and rinoa were about to marry, Irvine burst into the church! "Rinoa, wait! I love you!" "Shutup Irvine, you pulled down my shorts." "I'm sorry! But I like you!" "Get out of here! Just get out of here, you bastard! We were just about to kiss, Squall, get your gunblade and poke him in his ass until he gets out of herre. And one thing, Squall Please pull down his shorts or boxers." "NOOOOO! Not my beautiful ass!!" "Oh yeah, Squall! Poke him some more!" "Sure what a great idea!"   
3rd Epilogue By Yasha   
  
Squall is back to his normal size, and is happily engaged to Rinoa. Zell and Selphie make a VERY good couple and are currently going steady. Quistis and Seifer don't argue anymore, thankfully. Except for the fact that they disrupt class frequently. (Miss Trepe and Mr. Almasy! Get off that table and put your clothes back on at once!) And for Irvine's head? Well, let's just say it keeps on stalking boys. (Aaah! There's a head trying to molest me!)   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://pages.homepage.com/login/
   [2]: http://adforce.imgis.com/?adlink|34|80422|1|1|MISC=6991
   [3]: http://aero849.homepage.com/archive.html
   [4]: http://www.expage.com/aero849



End file.
